Sherlock's Thoughts
by AllRosesHaveTheirThorns
Summary: A bit of insight on what happens in Sherlock's mind. Slight Johnlock., but I am going along with the actual plotline of John and Mary's marriage. I will probably not write anymore.
1. Shopping

"Sherlock," John called out "Will you go get the milk today?" "I am busy John. Much to busy to deal with fickle things like shopping" John sighed. Every week it was the was the same thing, it was getting quite boring actually._ Oh well,_ John thought _better go get the groceries _and he left.

Sherlock heard John leave, and sighed. Thank God. He really could not go shopping. Of course it wasn't really that he was busy. It was more of how he looked doing it. And what people thought of him. Before he had met John he had looked odd enough, as he towered over everyone else with his long black coat and cheekbones, but after John had started that blog he started getting recognized. A superhuman genius is not very impressive while buying tissues at the pharmacy. No, he could not ruin his image. John might get annoyed at him, but wasn't he always? Sherlock heard the door unlatch. Good, Sherlock was getting hungry.


	2. John

Sherlock watched John walk around the flat, contemplating their present case. Thoughts, as usual, raced through Sherlock's head. But unlike most of his other thoughts, this had nothing to do with deduction or a current case. They were thoughts of laughing with John, just John. Solving cases, then coming home to a warm fire and sweet violin music. It was odd, Sherlock was not a very, what do they call it, fluffy person. More of a cold-hard facts, scientific knowledge, down-to-earth sort of person. But John was a special case for him.

"Sherlock," John said impatiently. "Did you hear any of that?" Sherlock shrugged "No, but I didn't need to. I solved the case half a hour ago. I was just waiting for you to catch up," John sighed, exasperated. "Of course. Thanks for waiting for my dumb little human mind to catch up to yours," Sherlock smirked "You're welcome. I thought you might appreciate it" _Oh John, your dumb little human mind is so adorable. _Sherlock shook his head. Oh dear, the modern world was getting to his head.


	3. Popular Music

Sherlock walked into 221B, the first thing he noticed was that abysmal music that John insisted was 'popular' and 'good'. Utter crap more like it. The lyrics were unoriginal and the music was much to repetitive.

Sherlock burst into the flat's living room. "John, turn that pitiful excuse for music off this instant!" John looked at Sherlock and smirked. "No. You will listen to this one song," John went over to his phone and bent down to change the song. A violin's music filled the air, but it was not classical. It was almost like that dubstep he had heard teenage rebells play on street corners at 3 in the morning. And it was enjoyable.

"What is this music John? Who is the artist?" "An American named Lindsey Stirling. What do you think of her?" "Well," Sherlock started "Still absolute junk compared to Bach, but better than that Bieber kid." John smiled, and murmured under his breath "Sure Sherlock."

***Author's Note*** I really should update this more, I will try to post a new chapter more often.


	4. Help!

Right, I did not want to do this, but I have absolutely no idea what to write about. If any of you have any ideas about what I should do next _please_ tell me. I actually hate authors who do this, but now I am in their shoes.

Well, strike that, I do have an idea. But I think some audience input will be great anyway.


	5. Frozen

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?" _a young girl's voice rings out in the crowded shopping center. Sherlock sighed, he hated that movie. The first time he had seen it John and Mary had dragged him to it ("Preparation for when we have a child who wants to go see movies with Uncle Sherlock" Mary had said) it was not too bad. It was cute he supposed, not really his type, but it was not as bad as other movies. But after the 3rd time hearing the that song in the supermarket he began to change his mind. _"Let it GOOO!"_ No, this would not do at all. Sherlock turned around and left, leaving John bewildered on what was bothering Sherlock.


	6. Babies

A little, squirming, pink thing wrapped in a blue blanket lay in Sherlock's arms. He looked down at John "What am I supposed to do with this?" John sighed "Sherlock. It's a baby. What do you think you do with it?" After a look of confusion from Sherlock John sighed and took the baby from Sherlock. "You are completely hopeless. Why did we put you as Godfather again?" "Because I am obviously the best choice. Who else were you going to appoint? Lestrade?" Sherlock snorted. "We could have named my parents his godparents," Sherlock rolled his eyes "Of course John" Sherlock glances at the child again. It was rather cute while it was sleeping like that, gently sucking on it's pacifier and occasionally murmuring in it's own language. Then, it's small, blue eyes open and it starts to wimper. "Perhaps it is hunger. I could try feeding it" Sherlock deduced. Smiling, John handed the baby to Sherlock and went to get a bottle_. It is rather cute, isn't i_t_._ A pitiful cry breaks Sherlock's thoughts. "John! It's crying! What did I do?"

***Author's Note***

**So, I have not been updating this much. Also, I believe there will be an increase of schoolwork, as the the large, standardized, important tests that Americans have to take are coming up fairly soon. This might be a once-a-week thing, or a once-a-month thing. I do not know. I might update three chapters in one day. I really have no idea. Again, if you want to suggest anything I would love to hear it. Even new story ideas for other fandoms. I would love to hear your headcanons. **


	7. Standerized Testing

Sherlock opened an American paper to the headline "_Standardized Testing, Friend or Foe. Jessica Gills explores how these one-shot tests affect the new generation"_ the over dramatic headline read.  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, of course standardized testing was not good for the mental state of children. It was honestly rather silly, all of the pressure put on the students to do exceptionally well in that one day. Not that it was every a problem for Sherlock, but he had seen his share of breakdowns due to the testing. Still, it did help them prepare for the some real world events. If he ever accused the wrong man his reputation would be in shambles, but it was still a bit much to ask 3rd years to take these absurd finals of everything they had learned that year, and tell them that how they did would directly affect the classes they got into.  
Sherlock quickly skimmed over the article, and snorted. John could write a better argument on how clothing is unnecessary in today's society. How do Americans decide on what 'quality writing' goes on the front page, do they ask a badger? No, a badger is to mundane for Americans. They probably ask a bald eagle.

**_*_****Author's Note***

**Well, apparently it has become a monthly thing.  
To answer the question I am sure you are thinking, yes, this was written because there is loads of testing that we have to take right now. Fun, fun, fun! **


	8. Tumblr

"Sherlock!" John called from the living room. "Come here,"  
Sherlock sighed. John had been attempting to integrating him into 'modern society' lately. Apparently that meant showing him a bunch of random 'text posts' about cats, food, and something called memes.  
"Coming" Sherlock walked into the living room, where John was sitting on the couch.  
"What?"  
"I made you a Tumblr account, come and see"  
"A tumbling accout? John you know that I am in fine shape from the exercise I get while-"  
"No, a _Tumblr_ account. It's a social media website. I thought you might be interested in some of these accounts, so I made you an account," John motioned at Sherlock to come and sit down besides him and started explained how to get into his account, and what he could find on it. Or more specifically, who.  
"And this is Greg's blog, he mostly posts pictures of his family and cats. Way to many cats."  
"Again, why do I need this?" Sherlock asked, pretending he knew who Greg was.  
"It's just a fun thing to do. There are a lot of people who also like to solve crimes, and you even have a fandom!"  
"A what?"  
"A fandom, a bunch of people who like what you do and follow your work. People in a fandom are called fangirls or fanboys"  
"Is this 'fandom' the reason a horde of teenaged girls surrounded us last week?"  
"Yeah. Anyways, what do you think of this?"  
"It'a alright, but I do not think I'll have time to keep up with such a silly, useless thing,"  
"A lot of criminals have Tumblrs, and post about stuff. You could learn a lot about someone without even looking at them,"  
Sherlock looked at the laptop, weighing his options. He slide it from John's lap to his.  
"I suppose I'll give it a go."

***Author's Note*  
****I didn't totally forget about this. What are you talking about? But this will be the last time I update this, probably. Hope you enjoyed my silly ramblings! **


End file.
